Tracked vehicles have a number of features that make them desirable over conventional treaded wheels. With a tracked configuration, the weight of a ground engaging vehicle, such as a tractor, is distributed over a larger surface area. This reduces damage to the ground as it is driven over. Further, tracked configurations have improved traction over treaded wheels due to the increased surface area in contact with the ground at any given time.
Treaded wheel vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, are relatively common. It is desirable to be able to convert common treaded wheel configuration of a ground engaging vehicle to a tracked vehicle in such as way that the cost of conversion to the user or manufacturer is low.
There are a number of problems to be addressed when designing a tracked vehicle product. It is desirable to maintain the gearing ratio of existing treaded wheel vehicles so that vehicle speed is similar in the converted vehicle. It is also desirable to reduce unwanted stresses on the vehicle axle and related components. It is also desirable to provide ample ground clearance adjacent to a track system. It is also desirable to maintain a vehicle height where the vehicle axle and attachment devices such as three-point hitches are located within standard working height ranges. It is also desirable to provide neutral rotational torque to a track system under various driving load of the tracked vehicle.
In operation, some tracked assemblies pivot about the vehicle axle in order to conform to ground features as the vehicle travels. Another technical hurdle with tracked vehicle designs is a tendency for the tracks to rotate 360 degrees back around the axle upon hitting a large change in ground features such as hole or a sharp rise, etc. Further, in configurations where tracked assemblies pivot about the vehicle axle, the pulling of heavy loads tends to cause the tracked assemblies to heel back onto the rear of the tracked assembly thus reducing a contact area of the tracked assembly with the ground.
What is needed is a track system that can be interchanged with a wheel on a conventional treaded wheel vehicle. What is also needed is a track system that is inexpensive to manufacture, and addresses technical/operational hurdles including, but not limited to those listed above.